Phantom Parody
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Kegilaan yang terus terjadi hanya karena Kagami lupa satu hal. Tidak hanya melibatkan Seirin tapi juga Kiseki no Sedai! Two-shots. Shonen-Ai. EveryoneKuroko. Mainly KagaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Parody**

* * *

_Sebuah gift fic untuk temanku yang berinisial S.A. Enjoy! ;P  
_

* * *

Rasanya, langit seperti mau runtuh.

Bukan, bukan. Itu bukan karena menu luar biasa pemberian Pelatih yang bisa bikin encok di pinggang. Bukan pula omongan Kapten yang pedas amit-amit gara-gara sedang di zona _Overly-Clutch-Time._ Bukan juga gabungan keduanya. Itu sih, masih tak seberapa mengerikan dengan apa yang baru saja Kagami saksikan di ruang ganti.

Kagami terlambat 30 menit ke ruang Gym karena ia diceramahi -baca, diomeli - oleh salah satu Sensei. Karena? Apa lagi coba? Ia kelewat bodoh bahkan salah nulis jawaban 25 x 4 = 1000. Entah dari mana ia dapat tambahan 0 satu lagi. Siapa tahu, mungkin karena setiap sel Neuron di otaknya juga selalu bawa bola basket. Makanya stok benda bulat berwarna oranye itu tidak pernah habis. Dan begitulah ia dengan baik hati mau mencurahkan satu benda bulat itu di atas lembar soal matematikanya siang tadi. _Che_. Basketball Idiot.

Setelah berjanji kepada sang Sensei Kagami takkan sedermawan itu lagi di kertas ulangannya, Ia segera menuju ruang Gym. Dalam hati berharap Kuroko Tetsuya mau memberi alasan yang pas agar menu latihnnya tidak di-_triple._

Setelah tiba di Gym Kagami melihat pemain basket yang lain sudah basah oleh keringat. Tapi itu hal yang wajar. Itu adalah menu biasa mereka. Dan ketika Kagami mendekati Pelatihnya, Pelatih perempuan yang sekaligus Senpainya itu hanya mengangguk dan menyuruhnya segera berganti baju. Itu pertanda bagus, asumsinya. Kuroko pasti sudah menjelaskan alasan dirinya terlambat datang.

Karena itulah ia berjalan santai ke ruang ganti. Mendendangkan lagu _Michi no Tochuu_ yang dibawakan oleh Yuuki Ono. Ia tak punya firasat jelek apa-apa. Sungguh. Tapi itu hanya sampai ketika ia membuka pintu ruang ganti.

Kagami membeku. Keringat dingin merembes mengalir di belakang lehernya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Susah payah ia telan ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Sempat ia berencana untuk berputar 180 derajat dan mencari tempat ganti yang lain. Tapi, satu lirikan dari Pelatihnya yang seolah bicara 'jangan lama-lama, Bakagami' membuatnya bergidik. Ragu-ragu, Kagami memasuki ruang gelap itu.

"_Hello, anyone there_?"

Dari pengalaman, atau, dari apa yang pernah ia dengar, bulu kuduk seseorang akan meremang jika ada hantu mendekat. Glek. Hantu. Itu membuatnya takut. Mungkin fakta ini sulit dipercaya mengingat perawakan Kagami yang tingginya di atas rata-rata orang Jepang termasuk dalam kategori 'angker'. Bisa-bisa hantunya yang lari kebirit-birit.

"_Anyone there_?" Ulangnya sambil mencengkram tas di dada. Lalu tersadar sedari tadi ia terus bicara dalam bahasa inggris. Yah, pantas saja tidak ada yang menjawab. Kagami ragu hantu Jepang ngerti bahasa inggris.

"Oi, ada orang eng- ?!"

Kagami memucat. Darah surut dari wajahnya. Rasanya tadi-

Rasanya tadi ia nginjek sesuatu...

Sebelum Kagami mengecek benda apa itu sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya.

"GYAH!"

"Kagami-kun."

Mata Kagami nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Ia atur nafasnya yang mendadak ngos-ngosan. Setelah beberapa saat, Kagami berhasil menenangkan diri. Ia memelototi Kuroko.

"_Teme,_ Kuroko! Aku nyaris jantungan tahu!"

Sayangnya, kalimat itu diterjemahkan sebagai sapaan bagi Kuroko.

"_Domo Konnichiwa, Kagami-kun_."

Kagami ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding.

Kagami taruh tasnya di atas kursi panjang di dekat mereka. Ia raih Jersey miliknya dan berniat akan mengenakannya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kagami-kun?"

"_What_?!"

"Kau masih menginjak sepatuku."

"..."

"..."

"Oh. Maaf." Dengan canggung Kagami menyerahkan sepatu itu kepada pemiliknya. Kuroko menerima dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kagami berputar, menghadap ke tembok. Ia lepas seragam gakurannya, mengabaikan tatapan Kuroko di punggungnya.

Oke, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Kagami akhirnya tidak tahan juga dengan tatapan observatif Kuroko. Semua orang tahu anak itu bisa mudah memperoleh informasi hanya dengan melihat dan mengamati. Tidak sesistematis dan seakurat bagaimana Pelatihnya melihat tubuh seorang pemain. Juga tidak seperti tatapan Akashi Seijuurou dari Rakuzan yang bisa memprediksi masa depan dengan mata Emperornya. Tatapan Kuroko menyelidik, seolah setiap kali kau menggerakkan tubuhmu ia tahu kelemahan dan rahasia-rahasiamu. Tahu rahasia tergelapmu. Sampai tak ada lagi ruang yang bisa kau jadikan tempat bersembunyi dari sepasang mata birunya.

Sebelum Kagami menyuarakan ketidaknyamanannya, Kuroko berkata,

"Aku minta maaf, Kagami-kun."

Terkejut, Kagami berputar.

Tipikal Kuroko, ia membungkuk dalam saat meminta maaf. Dan melihat itu terkadang membuat Kagami bertanya-tanya seperti apa Kuroko dibesarkan. Jarang ada remaja tahu sopan santun seperti Kuroko. Walau orang Jepang sekalipun, abad ke-21 sudah mempengaruhi dan menyulap muda-mudi untuk bersikap seenaknya. Kagami sudah terlampau sering menyaksikan itu di Amerika.

Tentu saja sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu.

Kagami menautkan alisnya dan menatap sosok Kuroko yang baru saja meluruskan posturnya setelah membungkuk 30 detik penuh. Tatapan datar Kuroko menatapnya lurus. Terlihat hampa. Tapi Kagami lebih dari tahu Kuroko sedang melancarkan kemampuan observasinya.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku kehilangan Kei-chan."

Kei-chan?

Siapa itu? Jika itu nama anjing Kuroko, Kagami sujud syukur jika Siberian Husky itu selamanya pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi, setahu Kagami nama anjing Kuroko itu Nigou. Bukan Kei-chan. Lah, lalu Kei-chan itu siapa?

"Kei-chan?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Siapa itu?"

Ingat makhluk menakutkan yang disebut Dementor dalam serial Harry Potter? Kalian pasti tahu jika Dementor membekukan apa saja yang di dekatnya, bukan? Nah, saat ini, Kuroko Tetsuya juga sedang membekukan ruang ganti dengan auranya.

"K-Kuroko?" Mendadak Kagami tidak yakin ia masih hidup satu menit kedepan. Ia cengkram kuat-kuat seragam gakuran yang belum ia lipat.

"Kau lupa? Kagami-kun?"

Tak ada yang berubah dari cara bicara Kuroko, monoton seperti biasa. Tapi tatapannya jauh lebih dingin dari pada biasanya.

"L-Lupa?" Kagami tergagap. Tubuhnya gemetar. "L-Lupa soal a-apa?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia angkat tangannya, telapak menghadap Kagami dan sekuat tenaga ia melempar Kagami dengan Ignite Pass Kai andalannya. Tubuh Kagami membentur pintu dengan suara keras lalu melorot ke lantai sebelum Ace Seirin itu akhirnya pingsan.

Sepertinya, langit memang mau runtuh.

.

* * *

.  
Aida Riko meniup peluit saat semua pemain Seirin tengah latihan.

"Semuanya berkumpul!" Ucapnya lantang. Segera setelah semua pemain berkumpul, mereka membentuk formasi lingkaran dengan Pelatih mereka sebagai pusat perhatian. Aida tak mampu menahan senyumnya saat melihat jumlah pemain Seirin yang kini berjumlah lebih dari lima puluh. Sejak Seirin menang di final Winter Cup melawan Rakuzan, nama sekolah Seirin menjadi terkenal. Bahkan Seirin sampai disebut-sebut _The School of Miracle_ oleh beberapa penggemar bola basket.

"Dengar." Katanya, nadanya tegas. "Mengingat aku dan murid kelas tiga harus bersiap menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Setelah Interhigh nanti kalian dipastikan akan mendapat seorang pelatih baru." Aida berhenti, membiarkan pemain kelas dua dan satu menyerap ucapannya. Ada emosi melankolis yang kental di mata pemain kelas dua mereka. Terutama Kagami. "Dan Senpai kelas tiga kalian juga hanya dapat menemani sampai kejuaraan Interhigh yang akan diadakan bulan depan."

Aida sebenarnya juga merasa emosional. Tapi dialah saat ini yang menjadi tiang ketabahan mereka semua. Ia tidak boleh berkata 'secepat inikah?'. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak sekarang.

Untung sang Kapten, Hyuuga Junpei, mau mengambil alih.

"Aku, Pelatih juga kawan-kawan kelas tiga, termasuk Kiyoshi yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit, menitipkan harapan kami di pundak kalian. Berusahalah sampai kalian tak lagi bisa bergerak. Lawanlah siapapun dan setangguh apapun lawan kalian nanti. Cintai basket, maksimalkan kerja tim, menang bukan segalanya. Kalah juga bukan akhir segalanya. Karena itu, kuharap kalian mau mendengar dan menghormati pelatih baru kalian nanti. Jika tidak," Mendadak ia menggertakkan buku-buku jarinya. Tanda ia sedang dalam _Clucth-Time mode_. "Akan kulumat tubuh kalian untuk jadi makanan Nigou."

"Siap, Kapten!" Ucap mereka serempak. Takut benar-benar akan dijadikan makan siang maskot Seirin yang udah gede itu.

"Satu lagi, ini lebih penting." Kata Aida. Nadanya serius. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kagami. Kagami menelan ludah. Kali ini dia salah apa lagi?

"Kagami-kun."

Tuh, kan. Emang Kagami yang sedang jadi biang keroknya.

"Ya, Pelatih?"

"Kau apakan Kuroko-kun?"

Untuk sesaat tak ada siapapun yang bicara. Sampai...

"EEEHH?!"

Teriakan pemain kelas satu membanjiri ruang Gym.

"Aku tahu kalau Kuroko-senpai itu manis dan udah duga kalau banyak yang naksir." Salah seorang pemain kelas satu berkomentar dengan wajah syok. "Tapi aku nggak pernah nyangka Kuroko-senpaiku ada sesuatu dengan... dengan..." Pemain muda itu menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya ke arah Kagami. Seolah tidak mendefinisikan 'makhluk' seperti apa Kagami itu.

"Oh tidak..." Yang lainnya menimpali. Seperti mau pingsan. "Kuroko-senpai yang malang."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Kuroko-senpai, Tiger-san!" Salah seorang yang lebih berani diantara mereka menunjuk-nunjuk dada Kagami. Ekspresinya berang. "Kuroko-senpai pasti lebih bahagia jika bersamaku!"

"O-Oh, mereka salah paham." Ujar Izuki. Ia seperti menahan tawa melihat pemandangan kocak di depannya. Koganei mengangguk setuju.

"Terakhir kali kuingat mereka pernah berkata jika Kagami adalah orang yang paling merika takuti di Seirin."

"Coba lihat bagaimana hormon remaja beraksi." Komentar Furihata. "Mereka mengerikan."

"Aku baru tahu Kuroko-kun punya _Fan-base_ sebesar ini." Kata Tsuchida. "Mengingat ia punya hawa keberaan yang lemah."

"Eh, kalian tahu tidak? Sebagian murid kelas satu adalah fan Kuroko. Mereka sampai menamainya Ice Princess."

"Ice Princess? Kok bukan Ice Prince?"

"Denger-denger kebanyakan murid kelas satu itu alumni Teiko yang rela mendaftar di Seirin demi bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko."

"Hah? Yang benar?"

"_Stalker._"

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang tidak punya rasa malu."

"Kau terdengar seperti kakek-kakek, Hyuuga."

"Apa katamu, Izuki?"

Saat pemain regular tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, Kagami yang masih dilempari caci maki menatap Pelatihnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Pelatih." Suara Kagami persis seperti balita merengek. "Jangan mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun." Aida menyembunyikan tawanya dengan batuk. "Ahem. Begini saja, apa yang sudah kalukan pada tubuh Kuroko-kun? Kulihat tadi ia lemas sekali." Tanya Aida dengan wajah serius. Seolah tak tahu kesalahan fatal apa yang baru ia ucapkan. Mulut pemain kelas satu menganga lebar. Pemain regular hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, beberapa memberi Kagami tatapan kasihan. Sedang Kagami? Dia face-palm. Berharap bumi menelannya hidup-hidup.

Sebelum siapapun kembali memecah kesunyian, baik itu kelas satu atau pemain reguler, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang dibanting keras-keras.

Disana, di depan pintu, berdiri sang mantan pemain bayangan Teiko, pemain berbakat yang diakui Kiseki no Sedai. Yup, mari kita sambut Kuroko Tetsuya.

...Atau tidak.

Ada yang tidak beres. Pertama, Kuroko tidak pernah membuka pintu seperti itu. Ia sopan dan lebih suka kedatangannya tidak diketahui. Kedua, aura hitam pekat di sekitar tubuhnya jelas pertanda buruk.

Anehnya, wajahnya tetap datar.

"Pelatih, maaf aku terlambat." Kuroko membungkuk. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan menu khusus untuk meningkatkan stamina yang Pelatih berikan."

Dan ketiga, biasanya setelah menyelesaikan menu, kuroko pasti sudah dipenuhi keringat dan kelelahan. Tapi sekarang tidak. Seolah berlari memutari Seirin dua puluh kali tidak ada apa-apa baginya.

'Hm, menarik.' Pikir Aida. 'Jadi amarah membuat staminanya meningkat.'

"Baiklah Kuroko-kun." Aida mengangguk. Kemudian beralih menatap pemain-pemain lainnya. Kalian semua, lanjutkan latihan kalian! Kuroko-kun ajarkan pada murid kelas satu passmu!."

"Siap, Pelatih!"

Segera setelah pemain kelas dua -Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda dan Kawahara- juga kelas tiga -Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe dan Tsuchida- masuk ke lapangan sedangkan kelas satu mengamati dari luar garis, Aida membunyikan peluit.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan Kagami dan Mitobe melakukan Tip-Off, yang tentu saja bola langsung dimiliki Kagami mengingat kemampuan melompatnya yang luar biasa. Saat ia dihadang oleh Kogane, Kagami melakukan Pass kepada Furihata yang lebih dekat dengan ring. Furihata mencoba melakukan three-point-shoot tapi sayangnya gagal. Kagami, yang sudah secepat kilat berlari ke bawah ring dan melakukan rebound namun sayang digagalkan oleh Hyuuga dan Mitobe. Bola selanjutnya di-Pass ke Tsuchida yang langsung mendribble ke wilayah lawan. Sejauh ini skor keduanya masih 0-0.

Di quarter kedua, 'hal itu' akhirnya terjadi.

Seseorang boleh bicara kalau warna aura pemain basket yang genius itu unik. Misalnya Kagami merah tua, Kise Ryouta kuning keemasan, Midorima Shintarou hijau cerah, Aomine Daiki biru gelap, Murasakibara Atsushi violet terang dan Akashi Seijuurou merah menyala. Alumni Teiko yang mengenal Kiseki no sedai sekaligus pemain bayangannya pasti menganggap aura yang dimiliki Kuroko Tetsuya bewarna putih lembut karena jiwanya yang masih jernih tanpa noda. Tapi sayangnya, detik ini juga, mereka terbukti salah.

Sebab, aura hitam pekat keunguan itu tak salah lagi berasal dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

'Ice Princess' kesayangan pemain kelas satu terus menerus melancarkan Pass sekuat Cyclon Pass ke arah Kagami. Bahkan pemain kelas tiga tak ada yang berani menjaga Kagami karena khawatir nyawa mereka sewaktu-waktu bisa melayang. Kagami babak belur. Pemain kelas satu bersorak, sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Akhirnya permainan berakhir dengan skor 70-55. Dimenangkan oleh tim kelas dua.

Dalam hati Kagami bersumpah ia harus segera mengingat siapa Kei-chan sebenarnya. Mungkin membantu Kuroko mencarinya juga. Jika tidak, Kagami yakin masa hidupnya takkan lama lagi.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom Parody**

* * *

**Part II**

2 hari 14 menit.

Adalah total waktu Kagami tidak berbicara dengan Kuroko.

Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah kalau cuma sekedar dicuekin, tapi sayangnya siksaan demi siksaan dari pemain nomor 11 itu terus berlanjut. Terutama saat latihan basket sepulang sekolah. Jangan tanya jika kamu temukan benjolan sebesar buah jambu atau lebam biru keunguan di sana-sini di tubuh Kagami seusai latihan. Dan tak perlu sebut siapa nama pelakunya, seluruh anggota klub basket sepakat menyebut nama orang itu termasuk hal yang tabu. Di sisi lain, kouhai kurang ajar mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak setiap kali Kagami mendapat memar baru. Dasar, nggak tahu derita orang, apa?

Yang jadi bikin semua tambah rumit adalah, bahkan, di kelas sekalipun Kagami tidak bisa merasa damai. Entah kutukan macam apa yang dibawa Kagami sampai-sampai di kelas dua pun ia sekelas dengan sang Passing Specialist Kuroko Tetsuya. Mau tahu apa lagi yang lebih ironis? Yup. Lagi-lagi Kuroko duduk tepat di belakang Kagami.

Untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, Kagami berpikir Tuhan kini sedang membencinya.

Selama pelajaran posisi duduk Kagami selalu tegak seperti orang salah urat. Keringat dingin terus membasahi keningnya. Ia sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk melihat ke belakang. Sebab ia bertaruh dengan sisa uang jajannya bulan ini Kuroko Tetsuya pasti sedang menatapnya. Dan percaya, deh. Tidak seperti tatapan Kuroko yang datar seperti biasa, tatapan Kuroko kali ini seperti seorang dewa kematian sedang menunggu di pundakmu untuk mencium sisa nyawamu. Kagami bergidik. Sejak kapan ia punya gambaran menakutkan seperti itu? Ini pasti salah Kuroko yang kebiasaan baca novel supernatural. Jadi nular, kan.

Sejujurnya, Kagami sudah menghabiskan dua hari penuh kemarin hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa Kei-chan. Ia tanya Senpai-senpainya, nggak ada yang kenal. Ia beranikan bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya apakah Kei-chan itu nama penyanyi yang sedang top, eh malah dikasih selembar daftar panjang tokoh anime yang mungkin mirip dengan Kei-chan Kagami maksud. Tentu saja Kagami menolaknya. Karena menurutnya Kuroko bukanlah tipe yang suka bergumul dengan dunia anime. Sampai akhirnya ia beranikan diri bertanya pada kouhainya, tapi yang didapat malah cibiran-cibiran menyebalkan yang membuat Kagami nyaris lepas kendali.

Benar kata Hyuuga, anak jaman sekarang nggak punya rasa malu.

Kagami abaikan suara kecil di hatinya yang mengingatkan bahwa ia masih termasuk cakupan 'anak muda' itu.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan semua siksaan fisik dan mental itu, sampailah Kagami pada keputusan paling berat di sepanjang hidupnya : Meminta bantuan Kiseki no Sedai.

Karena itu, sepulang sekolah -mumpung masih ada jeda sebelum latihan basket dimulai, ia keluarkan ponselnya dan memanggil Kise Ryouta, salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"_Moshi moshi_?"

Kagami berjengit mendengar suara yang terlalu ceria itu.

"Ini aku, Kagami."

"Kagamicchi!" Sorak Kise. Kagami menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Bisa ia bayangkan pemain copycat itu sedang meloncat-loncat di tempatnya berdiri. "Tumben sekali! Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apa? Apa? Ah, aku tahu! Ini pasti soal Kurokocchi, kan? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia sehat. Atau flu? Ah- sebentar lagi musim panas jadi kurasa tidak mungkin flu. Hm, tapi aku dengar itu mungkin saja terjadi karena-"

"Kise." Panggil Kagami. Kesabarannya menipis.

"Ya, Kagamicchi?" Tanya Kise, terdengar tak berdosa. Kagami menarik nafas dalam-dalam dua kali sebelum bicara. Persis orang tua yang sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil yang bandel.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan, ya, ini menyangkut Kuroko-"

"Sung—"

"Jangan bicara! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Geram Kagami dari sela-sela gigi.

Lagi. Kagami menarik nafas. Ia harap ia tak membuat kesalahan.

"Begini..."

.

* * *

.

"Kurokocchi!" Sebuah suara berseru dari arah pintu Gym yang terbuka lebar. Sebelum Kuroko sempat melihat siapa -sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, karena hanya satu orang yang ia kenal yang repot-repot menambahkan 'chi'di belakang namanya - sebuah sosok melesat sampai kelihatan agak kabur menabrakkan diri ke tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko terjatuh di atas lantai, tak mampu menahan keseimbangannya.

"Tolong minggir, Kise-kun. Kau berat."

"Uwah! Kurokocchi _Hidoi!_ Padahal aku sedang kangen-kangennya! Ne ne, memangnya kau enggak kangen padaku?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"_Hidoi-ssu_!"

"Tentu saja dia tidak kangen, Baka!" Kagami merangsek menuju kedua alumni Teiko. Ia risih melihat jarak Kise dan Kuroko hanya nol centimeter. "Terakhir kalian bertemu 'kan baru tiga hari lalu! Baka, sekarang lepaskan Kuroko, kau buat dia kesulitan nafas."

Kise merengut. Tapi akhirnya mau bangkit meski agak ragu-ragu. Kise suka kehangatan yang memancar dari tubuh Kuroko, juga aroma manis vanilla yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Tapi toh, Kise juga nggak tega melihat wajah Kuroko semakin biru karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Maaf, Kurokocchi."

Kagami mengulurkan tangan. Tapi bukannya menerima uluran itu, Kuroko lebih suka menarik ujung seragam Kaijou milik Kise untuk membantunya berdiri kembali. Wajah Kise memerah. Kagami tampak terkhianati.

'Apa-apaan tadi itu?' Pikir Kagami. 'Kuroko bahkan tak sudi menyentuhku!'

Ace Kaijou mengamati sekelilingnya, anggota tim basket Seirin terus berlatih, mengabaikan mereka. Semua sudah biasa dengan kedatangan Kise yang unik namun tidak menarik. Bahkan pemain kelas satu mereka sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kise yang rutin menyambangi laki-laki impiannya. Mungkin mereka juga sudah imun karena sebagian besar dari mereka juga alumni Teiko. Dari sudut lapangan mereka bertiga menyadari Pelatih mereka tengah meniup peluit.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, segera kembali berlatih. Dan Kise-kun, kuharap kau tidak mengganggu. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Uwa! Aku di-bully-ssu." Rengek Kise memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko dengan datar meminta untuk dilepas dan di saat yang sama Kagami menyikut bahu Kise. Kedua Ace itu saling berpandangan sebelum sama-sama mengangguk.

Kuroko tentu menyadari itu tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Pelatih." Panggil Kagami lantang. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah pelatihnya. "Kuroko sedang ada janji dengan Kise, bisa kau perbolehkan dia pulang lebih awal? -ini demi memperbaiki mood-nya akhir-akhir ini." Tambah Kagami berbisik saat ia sudah dekat. Aida tersenyum simpul. Dia tidak suka memanjakan pemain - jika memang tidak perlu - tapi ia merasa tak sampai hati pada Kagami. Aida sendiri menjadi saksi sebrutal apa perlakuan Kuroko kepada Ace mereka.

"Baiklah." Aida mengangguk. Ia mengintip dari bahu Kagami untuk memberi salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai tatapan memperingati. "Kau boleh membawanya pergi, Kise-kun. Tapi jangan coba-coba menculiknya." Bukan salah Aida atau semua pemain Seirim jika mereka merasa agak posesif pada Kuroko. Mereka masih ingat bagaimana si model dari Kaijou membujuk pemain andalan mereka untuk pindah ke Kaijou.

"_H-Hai!_ Aku mengerti-_ssu_!" Jawab Kise agak gemetar. Walau bagaimana pelatih Seirin melotot tidak selevel dengan bagaimana Akashi melotot, Kise sadar betul perempuan itu cukup mengintimidasi. Tidak pelatih Seirin, tidak fansnya, yang namanya wanita itu menakutkan. Karena itu ia lebih suka dengan Kuroko. Ups. Apa tadi ia bilang suka? Ah, sudahlah. Toh, itu bukan rahasia lagi.

Setelah Kuroko berganti pakaian, Kise segera menyambutnya di luar Gym, terlalu antusias. Mereka mengabaikan suara-suara dari dalam Gym seperti '_Kuroko-senpai, jangan pergi'_ atau '_Kuro-chan-senpai jangan tinggalkan kami'_ dan tetap berjalan beriringan.

Barulah ketika sampai di gerbang, Kuroko membuka mulut.

"Kagami-kun yang memintamu melakukan ini 'kan? Katakan padanya ini takkan berhasil. Aku takkan memberitahukan padamu. Biar dia sendiri yang cari tahu."

Kise tertawa.

"Bukan kok." Ujar Kise. Malu-malu. Ia selipkan sejumput rambur ke belakang telinga Kuroko. Diam-diam mengagumi sentuhan matahari sore pada sosoknya yang indah. "Bisa dibilang aku hanya memanfaatkan situasi, aku cuma ingin kencan dengan Kurokocchi. Aku tak pernah berjanji pada Kagamicchi akan membantunya."

Kuroko tampak terkejut. Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, mendadak ia meninju perut Kise. Ace Kaijou mengaduh, ia ingin protes kenapa Kuroko melakukannya. Tapi senyuman tipis di bibir Kuroko membuat Kise mengurungkan niatnya. Sesaat ia bahkan lupa bernafas.

"Terkadang, Kise-kun memang tidak sebodoh kelihatannya ya?"

.

* * *

.

"_Teme!"_ Desis Kagami dari balik tanaman perdu dan semak-semak. Geraman rendah dari tenggorokannya membuat beberapa orang di sekitar taman merinding. Bola matanya mendelik pada kedua sosok yang enak-enakan berduaan di Arcade, Kise dan Kuroko.

Dari tadi firasatnya jelek. Kagami tak bisa konsentrasi waktu latihan. Pelatih dan Kaptennya sampai marah dibuatnya. Karena itu, setelah latihan basket Seirin berakhir, detik itu juga Kagami melesat mencari Kise dan Kuroko.

Ternyata, meski phobia anjing, Indra penciuman Kagami setajam anjing pelacak. Wow. Tidak lama kemudian Kagami berhasil temukan kedua alumni Teiko itu.

"Kise, sialan. Awas kau nanti!"

Tidak. Tidak, sobat. Kagami tidak sedang cemburu kok. Ia tidak peduli saat jarak kedua orang itu sangat dekat. Kagami juga tidak masalah dengan tangan Kise yang terus mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melingkarkannya di pinggang Kuroko. Kagami juga tidak keberatan saat pandangan keduanya terkunci terlalu lama. Dan pastinya, Kagami tidak marah saat Kise mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala Kuroko—

Oke, readers sekalian, aku yakin kalian sangat TAHU kalau Kagami cuma menyangkal perasaannya. Apa sifat Tsundere Midorima mulai menular ya?

Kagami cemburu. Amat sangat cemburu.

Tidak terima. Kagami ambil ponsel dari tasnya dan memfoto mereka. Kagami nyengir. Ia sms Himuro Tatsuya untuk membantunya mendapat semua nomor Kiseki dari Murasakibara. Mengingat pemain Center Yosen itu yang paling bisa disuap. Tinggal kasih permen dan, selesai semua masalah. Mudah.

Saat langit senja turun berganti malam. Lampu-lampu taman menyala menggoda serangga mendekat. Setelah puas membuntuti Kise dan Kuroko —asal tahu aja, Kagami baru berhenti menguntit saat Kuroko masuk kereta — Kagami sendiri pulang ke apartemennya. Sekitar pukul 8 malam barulah ia mendapat balasan dari Himuro.

Kagami tersenyum sadis. Ia kirim hasil jepretannya ke anggota Kiseki yang lain. Dan, oh, tidak lupa ia tambahkan salam manis yang pasti membuat darah Kiseki bakal mendidih.

'Dibeliin mikshake rasa vanilla. Berduaan di Arcade. Mencuri cium. —Cara baru memanfaatkan kepolosan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya'

Send.

'_Kise, may your soul rest in peace'_

Kapan-kapan, jangan coba macam-macam dengan Kagami Taiga. Catat itu.

Singkat cerita, keesokan harinya Gym Seirin mirip kapal pecah — serius! Bangku berserakan kaya' baru diterjang topan. Ring basket ambruk, handuk dan tas berseliweran dan ada lima orang di tengah-tengah ngamuk nggak karuan.

"_Ne_, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Aida. Si pelatih dan pemain Seirin bersembunyi di pojokan, menggunakan tas dan bangku yang tersisa sebagai tameng keganasan Kiseki.

"Ya Pelatih?"

Ups, satu handuk melayang. Kena muka Kagami. Ugh, bau! Punya siapa tuh? Ngga' au'... buang aja deh.

"_Eto_... Kenapa ini bisa terjadi ya?"

Sekarang tas yang melayang. Belajar dari pengalaman Kagami, Kawahara menghindar cepat. Berhasil.

"Um, ano... Pertama, waktu latihan tadi Kise mendadak nyelonong, nangis dan ngoceh... apa gitu, terus muncul Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine dan Momoi nyari Kise... Dan begini deh."

"_Baka_!" Aida memukul Kagami dengan kipas kertas raksasa. "Kalau itu sih aku tahu! Yang kutanya kenapa ini bisa terjadi! Nggak usah pura-pura, aku yakin ini ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"_Itai_!"

"Terus mana Kise-kun?" tanya Koganei.

Lagi. Handuk apak melayang. Kedua pemain kelas satu merendahkan kepala. Berhasil menghindar.

Berpasang-pasang mata mencari sosok Ace Kaijou. Tapi sulit.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kata Hyuuga, "itu yang kelihatan bonyok itu jangan-jangan..."

"Kise?" Seru Kagami tak percaya. Maksud hati ingin tertawa apa daya nurani tak sampai. Kasihan juga. Mungkin sudah saatnya Kagami menghentikan kegilaan ini. Apalagi Gym Seirin yang nggak salah apa-apa harus nanggung akibatnya. Untung kas masuk di klub basket udah lumayan lancar pasca Winter Cup, kalau enggak, bukan janitor sewaan tapi anggota basket Seirin sendiri yang harus bersih-bersih.

Tapi, walaupun niat nolong, gimana caranya? Bisa-bisa malah berakhir babak belur kayak Kise. Coba aja dengerin cuplikan berikut :

(Drama Mode : ON)

**Aomine** : Sialan lu, Kise! berani lu deketin Tetsu pake cara murahan gitu! (lempar botol kena kepala Kise)

**Murasakibara** : Kise-chin tidak tahu malu (lempar kotak Pocky)

**Midorima** : (benerin kacamata — yang sebenarnya nggak melorot) Aku setuju dengan Aomine. Apa yang kau lakukan adalah perbuatan rendah (lempar bola basket)

**Momoi** : (lempar handuk bau) Ki-chan! Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kembalikan Tetsu-kun!

**Akashi** : (*snip snip*) Aku tidak akan mentolelir perbuatanmu kali ini, Ryouta. Bersiaplah untuk balasan yang setimpal

**Kise** : Uwah-ssu! Itai! Itai! Aku bisa jelask—itai!

**Seirin** : ...

(Drama Mode : OFF)

Meski pemandangan di hadapan mereka bak pertunjukkan topeng monyet gratis, tapi Seirin lama-lama juga was-was. Nggak, bukan ngekhawatirin Kise, tapi mereka ngekhawatirin Gym mereka. Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa roboh Gym Seirin. Terus, kalau udah nggak punya Gym, mau latihan dimana coba?

Andai saja ada keajaiban.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Sang malaikat penolong akhirnya datang.

"Kagami-kun."

"Uwa— Kuroko! Jangan suka nongol mendadak, dong!"

"Aku disini dari tadi kok."

"Bohong, pasti bohong!" Seru Koganei. Mitobe mengangguk. "Kau pasti baru datang. Ya kan, Kuroko-kun?"

Tunggu sebentar... Rasanya ada yang Kagami lupakan. Kesampingkan dulu suara-suara nggak penting yang muncul di background. Otak Kagami yang agak tumpul mulai bekerja, mendefinisi masalah dan bergerak menyimpulkan pokok permasalahan... Dan apa yang didapatkannya membuatnya menlongo.

"Kau tadi bicara padaku, Kuroko?" Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama...

Kuroko mengangguk.

Ingin rasanya Kagami melompat berteriak 'Cihuy!', oalah, hidup mungkin tak sepahit biji kakao. Paling tidak Kagami yakin ini adalah pertanda ia akan dimaafkan — entah oleh apapun yang membuat Kuroko marah.

Tapi penasaran juga kenapa Kagami tiba-tiba dimaafkan...

"Bisa kau berikan yang ada di kepalamu, Kagami-kun."

"Huh?"

Kagami menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Terkejut, ia temukan gantungan kunci berbentuk milkshake Maji Burger nyangkut di rambutnya.

Ah, ini pasti salah satu benda yang dilempar-lempar oleh Kiseki.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku harus berterimakasih pada mereka." Ucap Kuroko setelah menerima gantungan kunci itu. Sepertinya tanpa sadar Kagami mengucapkannya keras-keras.

Dengan langkah tegap, Kuroko masuk ke zona perang, mengabaikan suara kouhainya yang menangis meminta agar ia tak korbankan dirinya di medan perang.

"_Minna, konnichiwa._ Lama tak jumpa." Sapa Kuroko datar. Semua gerakan terhenti, terkejut — kecuali Akashi yang tampak sudah tahu keberadaan Kuroko sejak lama.

"Tetsu!/ Tetsu-kun!/ Kuroko!/ Kuro-chin!/ Kurokocchi!/ Tetsuya."

Setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Aomine segera mencengkram kedua bahu Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa? Si idiot ini tak melakukan apa-apa padamu 'kan?"

"Ap— Idiot?! Hidoi!"

"Huwaah! Tetsu-kun!" Momoi berlari, menenggelamkan Kuroko dalam pelukannya sembari memelototi Kise. "Maafkan aku, Tetsu-kun, aku harusnya bisa menyelamatkanmu dari Ki-chan!"

"Kuroko," Kata Midorima, "sudah kubilang selalu bawa katana kemana-mana, itu benda keberuntunganmu bulan ini."

"Kuro-chin, lain kali jika Kise-chin menganggumu telpon saja aku. Pasti akan kuremukkan tubuh Kise-chin."

Kuroko mengerjap. Mata birunya beralih pada sosok terakhir yang belum mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau ingin menambahkan sesuatu, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak Tetsuya." Akashi menggeleng. "Sudah kuputuskan akan kuhukum Ryouta dengan caraku sendiri. Aku berniat akan mendiskusikan ini dengan kapten dan manajernya."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku... Tidak sebegitu mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, Kise-kun dan aku hanya bermain saja kemarin. Tapi ada yang lebih penting..." Kuroko menarik nafas. Di latar belakang, Seirin menunggu was-was, berharap pemain bayangan mereka segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"_Arigatou_."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang salah mengucapkan terimakasih pada seseorang. Tidak juga salah terpaku pada pesona seseorang. Apa yang membuat seluruh makhluk hidup di dalam Gym Seirin terdiam adalah senyum Kuroko yang sangat menawan. Mirip senyum malaikat. Aura hitam lenyap darinya, diganti aura putih lembut sewarna salju. Seirin dan Kiseki terpesona. Pemain kelas satu pingsan. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya nosebleed— Kawan, Kise dan Momoi termasuk dalam kategori ini.

"Boleh kutahu, kau berterimakasih karena apa, Tetsuya?" Kiseki dan Seirin hanya bisa menatap iri bagaimana mantan kapten Teiko ini tetap tenang meski telah disuguhkan ekspresi seindah itu.

"Itu... kalian sudah menemukan Kei-chan. Terimakasih. Sekali lagi."

"Itu bukan masalah, Tetsu-kun. Kami senang bisa membantu!" Seru Momoi. Menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko. 'Ah masa bodoh siapa Kei-chan itu,' Pikir Momoi, 'Senyuman Tetsu-kun tetap yang paling kawaii, untung sudah kupotret,'

"Itu benar-ssu!" Kise bangkit, tersenyum lebar. Semua lukanya hilang tak berbekas. (Ndak usah tanya. Untung KnB itu genrenya Sports dan Comedy. Kalaupun ada salah satu karakter yang tipis habis kelindes mobil terus beberapa menit kemudian balik normal, itu wajar. :P)

Satu per satu anggota Kiseki mengerumuni Kuroko. Masing-masing mengatakan kata-kata yang menurut mereka bisa membuat mereka lebih dekat dengan pemain bayangan Seirin. Lalu Seirin sendiri? Akhirnya mereka bisa tersenyum lega. Tak ada lagi benda-benda melayang di udara. Seirin tambah lega sewaktu Akashi mengumumkan akan menyewakan petugas kebersihan untuk membereskan apa yang sudah Kiseki perbuat. Hebat, bukan? Inilah kekuatan sesungguhnya dari senyuman Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sayangnya, Kagami tak bisa menikmati hal serupa. Pikirannya mengelana ke tempat lain. Tepatnya di awal tahun baru ketika dia dan Kuroko menghabiskan malam tahun baru di Majiba yang sedang ada promo. Cuma kenangan biasa dan sederhana. Bahkan Kagami sendiri hampir lupa soal Keychain Milkshake mini yang ia berikan pada Kuroko. Hatinya menghangat. Siapa sangka Kuroko sampai sekarang terus menjaga dan merawat benda yang seharusnya tak berarti apa-apa itu. Kagami jadi malu. Ia tak seharusnya melupakannya.

.

* * *

.

"Kei-chan huh?" Tanya Kagami. Latihan Seirin sudah selesai. Para Kiseki juga sudah pulang dari tadi. Langit berubah semakin gelap saat ia menaiki jalan menanjak. Lampu-lampu menyala seperti kerlip berlian, putih dan mungil. Di sampingnya, Kuroko berjalan sambil menyesap Milkshake Vanilla traktiran Kagami.

"Apa kau merasa keberatan dengan nama yang kuberikan, Kagami-kun?"

"Bukan, kok." Kagami mendengus. "Cuma penasaran aja. Jangan-jangan nama itu berasal dari kata Keychain yang kamu plesetin ya?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin begitu."

"Oi! Jawab yang jelas dong!" Kagami menyimpan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dengan kasar, ia tatap jalanan lurus di hadapannya. "Hei, Kuroko... Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah balik bertanya.

"Apa kau ingat, Kagami-kun? Soal Kei-chan?"

Kagami ber 'hm' kemudian ia berkata, "Keychain itu kudapatkan karena aku menang lomba makan cheeseburger. Kecewa juga, sih, hadiahnya ternyata cuma itu."

"Ternyata Kagami-kun memang bodoh, ya?"

"O-Oi!"

"Mana mungkin lomba seperti itu hadiahnya 'cuma' Keychain kecil. Apa Kagami-kun tidak melihat apa isi yang ada di dalamnya?"

"Eh? Emang bisa dibuka?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia keluarkan Kei-chan dari dalam sakunya. Ia buka penutup kecilnya dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk lingkaran dari dalamnya.

"Cincin emas putih." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Kagami Speechless.

"Cantik bukan, Kagami-kun. Meski cincin yang ini belum bermakna apa-apa, kuharap lain kali saat kau memberikan cincin lagi padaku punya makna yang lebih dalam."

Wajah Kagami merona dan semakin memerah saat kedua matanya menangkap rona pink pucat di pipi Kuroko. Pikiran Kagami membeku bahkan ia tak mampu menggerakkan otot-ototnya. Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia kembali normal. Tapi saat itu Kuroko sudah berjalan 50 meter darinya.

"Oi, Kuroko! Siapa yang bilang aku akan memberikan cincin lagi padamu!"

**(End)**

* * *

_Special Thanks to Namika Rahma, ichirukilover30, Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou, UraHime Hikaru, nekokawai, devillullaby, AyanoIchii, Shizuka Sora juga S.A yang tega sms malem-malem biar dibuatin akun di FF (nggak koq, nggak dendam... cuma pingin nebas 'sesuatu' pake pisau :P) juga yang udah nge-Alert dan nge-Fav. Aku cinta kalian semua!_

_Btw Rose udah buat fic KnB baru genrenya Mysteri, Supernatural, Friendship dan Romance. Check ya! ^^ (iklan)_

* * *

**OMAKE :**

Ponsel Kise berdering. Kise yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi meraupnya dan melihat layar posel.

"Wah, ada pesan dari Akashicchi, Kasamatsu-senpai dan manajer-chi!"

Kasamatsu-senpai :

Kise, Pelatih sudah mengijinkanku untuk menambah menu latihanmu.

Manajer-chi :

Ryouta-kun. Ada kabar bagus, kau akan dijadikan model utama Akashi Corporation.

Satu minggu penuh. Ganbatte!

Akashicchi :

Ryouta, bersiap-siaplah untuk tidak bisa tidur seminggu penuh.

Inilah hukuman karena sudah berani mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Tidaaaaaaaak!"


End file.
